Stu and Didi Comfort Susan Test
After Susan ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her harmonica and her belongings, and made it to her home and her adopted parents, Stu and Didi Pickles' house. Susan knocked on the door and it opened. Stu and Didi looked concerned, looking at their adopted daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Didi asked, looking concerned. Susan sniffled and sobbed, "Mom, Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Stu nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Susan said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Didi helped Susan out of her blue nightgown, gold star necklace, and blue slippers and and into her blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat, Susan sat down on the couch and Stu handed her the ocean blue handkerchief. Susan blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Didi went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Stu added. Susan began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my father, Hugh, grabbed the collar of my nightgown and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Didi gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Susan shook her head and Stu said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Susan continued her sob story, "Well, Hugh kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my harmonica by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Hugh and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Susan finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Stu and Didi felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Susan said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Stu and Didi hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Didi said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Susan felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Stu and Didi saw that Susan was asleep on the couch. Didi took out the blanket from the closet and Stu placed the pillow on the couch as Didi placed the blanket on Susan, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Didi said with a smile and gently kissed Susan on her cheek. Then she and Stu went into the den for a talk, with Susan sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship